Related art belt-roll fuser stripping systems may include a stripping shoe that is used to load an inner side of a fusing belt to accommodate an effective fusing nip pressure. The nip pressure may be brought above water vapor and/or air bubble pressure limits, particularly during fusing. For example, a shim and shoe combination may be used to place a load on an inner side of a belt that passes through the nip. The combination is arranged at an exit of the fusing nip, the nip being defined by an external pressure roll, and an internal pressure roll, which entrains the fuser belt.